


the great christmas decoration detour

by faeriegirl



Series: Christmas Fics 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriegirl/pseuds/faeriegirl
Summary: Remus has a pretty rough full moon around the time when the Christmas decorations magically spring up. Sirius, being the great friend he is, takes him on a remarkably long detour back to the dorms so Remus can enjoy all the magic Hogwarts Christmas has to offer. Also, Remus has decided that he's definitely in love with Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Christmas Fics 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559785
Kudos: 43





	the great christmas decoration detour

**Author's Note:**

> First Wolfstar fic I've ever published, nice. 
> 
> Enjoy x

Sirius could always tell when they'd put the Christmas decorations up at Hogwarts. The trees were fresh and so were the holly boughs and so everywhere ended up smelling a little cleaner and a lot more Christmassy. It usually perked him up considerably but this year, he didn't even notice.  
He was thinking about far more important things than Christmas decorations. He straightened the kink in his neck out, or at least tried to but apparently he'd been asleep a lot longer than he anticipated. He looked around and saw James' and Peter's beds empty- Peter's neatly made, pillow fluffed, James' uniquely messy, squashed pillows lying diagonally across the bed.  
"Bloody gits didn't even wake me." He grumbled as he stumbled out of bed and rummaged through his trunk, making a triumphant 'aha' when he found what he was looking for- a chocolate bar. Remus' favourite chocolate bar.  
Running down to the hospital wing, he caught a glimpse of the colossal bird's nest his hair had become and waved his wand so that it fell sleek and smooth. He may have needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible but he didn't become the, self proclaimed, hair king for nothing.  
"Stop to condition your hair Padfoot?" Remus asked, coughing slightly, as Sirius walked in.  
"I'll have you know our friends are enormous gitbags who didn't wake me up." Sirius faux glared at James and Peter and casually handed the chocolate bar to Remus.  
"So you think you can earn his favour back by bribery?" James quipped.  
"Shut up Prongs you git, he's my favourite at the minute." Remus rolled his eyes at James.  
"Wow, can you see how shocked I am about that? Aren't I totally surprised Peter?" James said monotously and then burst into laughter. "In case you didn't pick up on my sarcasm, I'm not surprised."  
"Oh shut up James." Sirius playfully punched James' shoulder. And soon, they slipped into their normal very loud, antics.  
"Boys, it's lesson time. I can't excuse all of you but one of you can stay. That's only to help Mr Lupin down to dinner and back up to the dormitory." Madame Pomfrey compromised when telling them they had to leave, trying to hide her soft smile at the friends who were so keen to make sure Remus was okay.  
"Peter and I have got a load of potions work to do anyway so we'll leave you in the capable hands of Sleeping Beauty." James slapped his knees and stood up with a head nod towards Sirius.  
"We don't have any potions work to do." Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "Besides, both Sirius and Remus are in potions with us."  
"I was trying to save Remus of the little 'sorry' and the apologetic look he gives us as we walk out." James sighed defeatedly. "Now, we have to fall victim of it."  
"What do you mean?" Remus raised his eyebrows.  
"Only one of us can stay, you're going to pick Sirius and then feel bad that me and Pete have to sit around wondering why you never choose us." James shrugged as if it were obvious. "Which, by the way, we do not do. Peter makes paper airplanes out of old essays and flies them across the common room and I--"  
"Hopelessly stare at Evans?" Sirius supplied with a teasing smirk.  
"Oh sod off Padfoot." James flipped him off and stuck his tongue out.  
"And I don't pick Sirius all the time!" Remus defended himself. "I do stuff with you guys."  
"It's fine mate. We get it." James said sincerely. "See ya at dinner."  
And then they left, Peter giving a timid little wave, James thanking Madame Pomfrey with a shout and a wink. Remus and Sirius were left in thoughtful silence. Remus was contemplating Jame's words. He supposed he did have a kind of unacknowledged attachment to Sirius. He was the first one he'd go to when he had a nightmare, he was the first choice to sit next to at breakfast time, he was the first choice when their classwork needed to be done in partners, he was the first one Remus wanted to see after the full moon, always scanning the hospital wing for his brilliant grey eyes and dark locks. He looked over at Sirius who looked back with his eyebrow quirked and pink lips curled into the signature smirk, sleek hair framing his face perfectly.  
Remus realised then why his mind had left it unacknowledged, why he'd stopped himself from thinking of Sirius for too long at a time- he hated spiralling. And, boy, was he spiralling now. Did he fancy Sirius? Was he gay? Did he fancy one of his best friends? Was he gay!? Did he fancy _Sirius_?  
"Hey Moons, don't think too much about what James said alright?" Sirius patted the bed. "Now, have you had breakfast or should I confiscate your chocolate until you've eaten proper?"  
"Um--James and Peter brought me some toast up earlier." Remus answered, distracted, thoughts still spiralling.  
"Seriously Moons, don't think about it."  
It took nearly ten minutes for Remus to stop spiralling, and after that, they fell into their usual steady chatter, obnoxious laughter filling the hospital wing.

"Boys, you can leave now. Mr Lupin should be able to walk on his leg but just give him some extra support Mr Black." Madame Pomfrey called from behind her desk, peering over the rim of her glasses.  
"Yes ma'am." Sirius saluted and then stood up, offering his hand to Remus. "What do you say? Fancy taking a walk with me?"  
Remus rolled his eyes and sat up. "As long as you don't mind my hobbling."  
"There's no one I'd rather help hobble around the school grounds." Sirius held his arm out and Remus smiled, shaking his head, but slid his arm through anyway.  
They walked through the corridor with their arms locked together. Remus had had to rely on Sirius a lot more than he expected and he was glad that the corridors were empty. He didn't want to questioning glares or the pity looks. Not today.  
"Nice handbag, Black. Do you think I could get one that does everything yours does? Let me just walk all over it?" Came a sniding voice from the other end of the corridor. Whenever Remus felt like the universe had been kind to him, it dealt out a double dose of misery. Almost as if to cancel out the luck of it being lesson time with both a sexuality crisis and Severus Snape at the other end of the corridor.  
"Shove off Snivellus. Why don't you run along back to your little chemistry lesson? Or did you need a tissue to wipe the grease of your parchment?" Sirius fired back without missing a beat. Severus scowled at him before turning down a side corridor with stomp. 

"Thanks. I really don't think I could have dealt with him today." Remus held onto Sirius' arm even tighter.  
"Does it hurt bad? We can always go back to the hospital wing--"  
"No, no. It's just, I'm thinking about a lot." Remus admitted, watching the paintings as they walked past them.  
"Okay, what's plaguing the mind of our precious Remus Lupin?" _You,_ Remus wanted to say. But he couldn't. He barely understood.  
"Christmas." He lied. "It's not that far away and I was wondering what I could get you guys?"  
"Far too early to be talking about Christmas don't you think?" One of the portraits chimed in. "It's barely even the first week."  
"Well, Sir..." Sirius squinted at the portraits fading brass label. "Sir Albert, December does have a tendency to fly by."  
"Not fast enough for them to already put all these god forsaken decorations up!" Sir Albert grumbled.  
"You'll have to ignore him boys. He always was a grouch." A woman appeared in the frame behind Sir Albert- maybe a daughter, or a young wife. "I'm of the strong belief that once the bell tolls midnight on December 1st, it is Christmas time."  
"See, why can't you have that attitude Sir Albert!" Sirius teased before Remus dragged him away, or at least tried to, his bad leg didn't cooperate as much as he'd have liked. Still, Sirius seemed to get the message and left the corridor quite willingly.  
"Dumbledore has got them up a bit early though? I didn't even notice." Sirius said once they were out of earshot of the painting.  
"I like them. I think they're one of those things in life that just looking at them makes you happy." Remus hadn't really talked about his deep love of Christmas before but he'd always become noticeably more chipper during the festive months.  
"Aw, does Moony have a soft spot for Christmas?" Sirius cooed, reaching over and pinching Sirius' cheek.  
"Knock it off Pads. It's just a nice time of year okay?" Remus shoved his hand out of the way.  
"We could always take a detour to see some of these Christmas decorations? If you're you're feeling up to it." Sirius suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"You know what Sirius, I think that might be the first good idea you've ever had." Sirius gasped, dramatically feigning offence at these words.  
"Now, I have a condition." Sirius pulled his wand out of his robes. "Obligatory Christmas hats." He waved his wand and soon two paper crowns were adoring their heads.  
"You wanted the red ones didn't you?"  
"Let's not talk about that." 

"Do you ever think they should put those lights muggles have on the outside of the building?" Sirius asked as they stared at the magnificently decorated trees lining the Great Hall.  
"Wouldn't there need to be some huge electricity source?" Remus furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I mean, what's the point of having magic if you can make candles float but you can't hook up an epic light display to the castle?" Sirius sighed sadly.  
"We'll have to suggest it to McGonagall." Remus leaned further into Sirius. The Great Hall was cold, very cold, when it wasn't being used and Sirius radiated heat.  
"Good ol' Minnie. She'll love it." Sirius snorted.  
"I've always wondered whether the wreaths are made from stuff they find on the grounds." Remus said as they moved around the Hall, taking great care in examining each and every decoration up.  
"I reckon they are. Because, the trees are from the Forbidden Forest so why wouldn't the rest of it be?" Sirius shrugged. "Reckon I could make it snow in here? You know like it does when we're eating." 

"I think you could make it snow Pads, I just don't think you'll be able to stop it." Remus laughed.  
"I could definitely stop it from snowing. Just you watch."  
"Go on then." Remus egged on, using the end of a table for support. Sirius pulled his wand out of his robes and swiftly waved it in the air, muttering the incantation.  
Tiny, white snowflakes started to drift down from the ceiling. Sirius laughed as if he was shocked it actually worked. Remus wished he could keep the way Sirius looked in that moment forever- he had one hand extended in front of him, catching the tiny snowflakes, the other clasped his wand excitedly, his eyes were wide in shock and awe and his hair glittered with the falling snow. There was no denying that Sirius Black was a very beautiful man. There was also no denying that Remus was absolutely head over heels for him, and he had no idea how he'd never even noticed.  
"We should dance. Like you see in those paintings!" Sirius said enthusiastically.  
"I can't dance Sirius." Remus sighed fondly. "And even if I could, I wouldn't be able to with my leg."  
"Don't be silly. I'll basically carry you. C'mon Moony, lets have a little fun!" Sirius took Remus' hands, helped him stand, and then wrapped his arms around his waist, hoisting him up until his bad leg was rested on top of Sirius' foot. And then Sirius stepped back, not moving his hands from Remus hips, and started to sway lightly.  
"Do you dance a lot with James?" Remus found himself asking.  
"There's a lot less swaying and a lot more air guitar when I dance with James." Sirius laughed. "One time he skidded across the floor and knocked himself out on the dining table."  
Remus snorted at that, and then he trickled off into peals of laughter that had him with tears in his eyes. He leant forward to regain a little composure but that just made the paper Christmas hat fall over his eyes.  
"I thought you'd like that one." Sirius said and then reached down to lift the paper crown. Remus looked up at him as he did and Sirius froze, staring into Remus' hazel eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity but what was barely half a minute in reality.  
Then, Sirius cursed under his breath before he leant in and kissed Remus. Remus, admittedly, froze. He completely froze up and Sirius broke away from the kiss already apologising. Remus needed a second to get his head around it because Sirius had kissed him... Sirius had kissed him! He didn't even know he liked Sirius as anything more than a friend until this morning and now Sirius had just kissed him!  
"Remus, I'm sorry--"  
"Sirius."  
"I didn't mean to, like I don't--" Sirius rambled on. "You just looked so beautiful and were were so close and--"  
"Sirius."  
"I get it if you want to like forget--"  
"Padfoot!" Remus shouted finally. "Stop apologising you git and kiss me again." Remus barely had time to playfully hit Sirius' shoulder before he was pulled into another kiss, just as intense as the first. But this time, he didn't freeze. He kissed Sirius back, meeting Sirius' soft lips with equal enthusiasm. Sirius' tongue darted across his bottom lip and Remus had to supress a giggle- he was snogging Sirius Black who liked him back and who had kissed him first! He tangled his hands in Sirius' soft black locks and let Sirius explore his mouth with his tongue. Sirius was criminally good at kissing and Remus was glad that Sirius was holding him up because he was beginning to feel weak in the knees.  
"Boys, I'm sure this can be picked up in your own time and somewhere slightly more private." Both boys snapped away from each other and looked towards the door, where Professor McGonagall was stood with a hand on her hip, her eyebrow raised expectantly.  
"Yes, um, sorry Professor, we'll just--" Remus' words tumbled over themselves as they came out of his mouth. "Sorry."  
"Yeah, sorry Professor." Sirius held a hand up in defeat (his other was still supporting Remus) but something about his tone told Remus that he wasn't sorry at all.  
"Come along boys." McGonagall turned on her heels and the two boys knew better than to keep her waiting.  
"By the way Moony," Sirius said on the way out. "I'm absolutely and definitely in love with you."  
Remus smiled, "Well, it's a good job I'm head over heels for you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
